How to Handle A Pregnant Detective
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The NYPD's 12th Precinct knows how to solve murders but they know something else no other precinct does: how to handle a pregnanct detective. What happens when Beckett goes into labor during a snow storm in the middle of the squadroom? Future Fic


How to Handle A Pregnant Detective

Spoilers: None really, future fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, no use in trying to say I do.

* * *

If you asked the New York Police Department's 12th Precinct how to handle a pregnant woman, they'd give you a list on how to do it. Their very own detective, Kate Beckett-Castle, was nine months pregnant and although chained to a desk, she was about as hard as she was when she wasn't pregnant.

There were several things you just had to do to keep her happy: always have caffeinated tea on hand as well as her favorite foods. Keep a gun as far as possible and stay out of her way during a case.

* * *

They found that Kate was irritable without coffee so when she found caffeinated tea suitable, the Homicide Division stocked up on it big time...dozens of cans under the sink and a few in drawers.

Her favorite foods turned out to be as disgusting as possible but they all held down their gag reflexes when she ate her chocolate ice cream and pickles. If not that, there were skittles always on hold, on every desk and in every drawer. The freezer in the break room was filled with two tubs of ice cream at all times and two jars of pickles in the fridge at all times.

After a big to do about guns and safety, where Kate insisted that the weapons were a threat to her unborn child, all guns were kept in drawers instead of on them. That and with her hormonal outbursts, they didn't want a chance of her shooting them so it was all decided that the second was more a danger then the first.

Also, during a couple cases when they got in her way, she got pissed off and threatened to commit murder herself, needless to say...everyone stayed out the way and let her work the cases. She was already restless from being chained to her desk, metaphorically of course.

* * *

When she sat at her desk two days before her maternity leave started and it was snowing outside, the boys were not expecting what happened.

"Oh shit!"

Esposito and Ryan looked up to see their boss and friend rolling back from her desk and looking down. "You okay Beckett?"

"No, call Castle and tell him I'm in labor...my water just broke."

Both men rushed to pull out their phones and finally they were talking, Ryan was on the phone with Castle while Esposito got a hold of Lanie just incase something went wrong.

"Everything is going to be okay," Ryan hung up, "Castle is on his way but he told me to tell you that its already three feet out there."

"Lanie is on her way," Esposito looked at her, "just in case we have to deliver the kid here...because of the snow."

"We are NOT having my kid here...its not sanitary."

* * *

Lanie arrived minutes later and looked at her, "okay girl," she bent down next to Kate.

"We have to get me to a hospital...where they have sanitary rooms...where I can have drugs." She gripped Lanie's wrist, "the morgue truck, you have sirens on the thing right?"

Lanie patted her hand, "you'll be fine, Writer-Boy will be here soon enough to get you to the hospital. There's no way I'm putting you in that thing so just hang on a few moments."

The phone rang and Ryan answered it, looking grim. "What, is it Castle?"

Ryan hung up and nodded, "they closed off the roads...he can't get here till they clear off the roads and it should take a few hours. Looks like you're having the kid here...he's going to be born into the NYPD...no need for the Academy if he is."

"We don't know the sex, it could be a girl." She decided to be cruel due to the most recent comment, "could be another me."

Esposito looked at Ryan and shook his head, saying not to comment on that. Lanie sighed, "we'll make you as comfortable as possible and wait but I'm going to run down and get the emergency kit just in case we have the baby here." She stood and looked at the boys, "Ryan, get as many blankets as you can and find ice. Esposito...you get labor partner duty...good luck."

* * *

Three hours in and the entire precinct was coming and going on the floor, trying to figure out what all the screaming was about. Kate was in labor and already Esposito's hand was broken...he screamed like a little girl when Kate broke his hand.

Lanie looked at Kate as she put the sheet back over her friend's legs, "you have a few more hours to go...you're at six and if I believe in your progression rate...you've been in labor since early morning. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was mild back pain, normal back pain...pregnant remember." She looked at Ryan, "call Castle and see where he is."

Minutes later Ryan hung up, "still waiting but he says they're almost done, you want to talk to him?"

She shook her head and groaned as another contraction washed through her, it was nearly nine which meant she'd been in labor for nearly fifteen hours and she was close.

* * *

It only took two hours and she was ready to push, to say she was frightened was an understatement. Kate kept shaking her head when Lanie said to push, Ryan was holding her hand, having taken over for Esposito.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can girl, you can push this baby into the world."

The elevator dinged and immediately the sound of Rick Castle's frantic voice. "Kate?"

Esposito waved, "she's about ready to deliver your kid into the world, I'd get in here if I were you."

Castle bent down and looked at Lanie, "how is she?"

"Ready to push this kid into the world, so tell her to push because she won't listen to me."

"You can do this baby," he looked at Kate and took her hand from Ryan, who took a step back.

After ten minutes of screams and half of the entire precinct standing nearby to watch one of their hardest detectives give birth to one of the NYPD's future cadets.

* * *

Lanie smiled as she held up the screaming newborn, "well I think we have a future detective." She smiled and handed the baby over to its mother. "You should meet your daughter." She looked at Ryan and Esposito, "sorry but we got a tiny Kate Beckett."

Kate looked at the baby in her arms, the newborn was looking up at her in wonder. "Hi there."

The tough-as-nails detective was reduced to mush at the sight of the baby in her arms, having just delivered in the squad room in the middle of a snow storm.

"She's just like her mother," Castle kissed his wife's head and smiled, "perfect."

Kate looked at her family, the boys and Lanie smiled. "Any ideas on names...we have nothing yet."

Ryan smiled, "how about Johannah, after all...it is your mother's name."

"Or you could call her Lanie...after me?" Lanie smiled, "I did bring her into the world."

"Esposito?" Kate looked at him, "any idea?"

"Well I would say Nicole but you'd say that was too close to Nikki so all I can come up with is my sister's name...Catalina, it means pure just so you know and is a Hispanic form of Katherine."

They looked at each other and smiled, as if knowing what the other was thinking. Both spoke at once. "Johannah Catalina Castle."

Castle looked at the baby and smiled, "hi Hanny...welcome to the NYPD kiddo."

* * *

From that day forward, Johannah 'Hanny' Castle was a honorary junior detective at the 12th Precinct and when her mother got pregnant again two years later...they all knew how to handle the pregnancy and had an emergency birthing kit ready just in case...however Beckett Jim Castle was born at Mercy Hospital...much to everyone's disappointment.

Needless to say, the 12th Precinct of the NYPD knew how to handle a pregnancy and offered to all get together to write their own book...it eventually sold too.

All NYPD Precincts got the book and used it well for their female officers:

**How to Handle A Pregnant Detective. **

**By: NYPD's Homicide Division, K. Ryan, J. Esposito, R. Castle and K. Beckett-Castle.**

* * *

A/N: I thought up this cute future fic for my first Castle fic and found it somewhat possible to happen...but not for a few seasons.


End file.
